Frozen
FREE FROZEN PAGE ADD ANY PICS YOU WANT CUZ FROZEN AND HERE I HIJACK THE PAGE AND SAY: Wtf Frozen sucks. To be honest, a lot of things were inaccurate and Elsa was a terrible role model. Terrible. She ran away from her problems, left her people to die for what? Because she's some big whiny baby who can't handle her problems? So instead of trying to control her powers, which, surprise, she can control the entire time she hides in her room, runs away when confronted, leaves her people to starve, tries to kill her sister, and is expected to be let back (which they do, I guess to at least have some ruler, so I can't exactly critize that decison....wait, yes I can! They didn't have a ruler for a while until Elsa became queen, so it's not like they can't revert back to that after one day!) Also, "sisterly love" is the message? OR NAW! If it was the message, where is the lesbian incest? Why does Anna still get with Kristoff? What's the point if she loves Elsa more than Kristoff (adding this to the fact that Anna and Elsa barely talk throughout the movie, I honestly believe that was some half-butt crap pulled out at the last minute) -----------------------------------------------------------------> How is that depressed? How does that even look remotely depressed??? When I was depressed, I sulked! I tried to kill myself! This? This is not depressed! That is confident! Which basically goes against most of the movie. Don't even get me started on how bleached this movie is...seriously, Bleach has more black characters than Frozen. And the story that this movie was based off of had plenty of black characters, and more females with very important roles than Frozen. Tbh the only enjoyable part of this movie was Olaf and his stupid singing (Kristoff was a d-bag who was rude and only used Anna for a sled). No, let's also talk about how Anna and Kristoff got together! Besides what was mentioned above, Kristoff did not care for Anna. At all. He used her and really didn't care if she died. He was mentally ill (and he was supposed to be black too, so that also makes me mad because WHY ISN'T HE BLACK? THIS MOVIE TAKES PLACE DURING THE 18TH CENTURY, THERE COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE A WHITE SAAMI.) btw Elsa's stupid ice dress should have stuck to her skin. And there was no mention as to how Elsa got her powers. In fact, the trolls are idiots because Elsa actually controlled her powers but they scared her into thinking she couldn't because of an accident. Dear lord, in fact, the trolls were the worst part of this movie. Their annoying singing and forcing of Kristoff and Anna together (I mean, Kristoff even said "She. is. engaged. stop. it." but nooo. Screwin everything up. So yeah. That ends the rant that may or may not be added to. Category:Sibuna4evs Category:Images Category:Frozen in Jupiter Category:Clementine Umer Category:Frozen Category:X-men Category:Wonder woman Category:Spiderman Category:Mediamass